


Curse of The Blood

by Mythicalcatjay



Series: Runs in the Family [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Alternate Universe - Warrior Cats, Animal Death, F/M, I'll add more characters when I think of them., Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read we die like Zeppelis., Rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23867248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mythicalcatjay/pseuds/Mythicalcatjay
Summary: A young cat is taken in, and that will change and ruin for generations to come.--A Jojo's Bizarre Adventure rewrite with a lot of warrior cats elements since I am trash for both of these.
Relationships: Dio Brando & Jonathan Joestar, Erina Pendleton Joestar/Jonathan Joestar, Jonathan Joestar & Robert Edward O. Speedwagon & William Anthonio Zeppeli, Jonathan Joestar/Robert Edward O. Speedwagon
Series: Runs in the Family [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720054
Kudos: 5





	1. Prologue - Tying Fates

A rain-washed through the ditch, a large amount of mud and blood were strewn over the three bodies lying there. Victims of bad timing one could say. A certain cat that encountered it seemed to be rather pleased with the outcome, however. Chuckles rumbled with the lighting as two cats in debatably better shape walked up to the scene. The one with the matted pelt spoke up first, "See, these poor clannies must have run into a nasty beast I recon, ran right off the cliff. Must not a' seen him coming with the rain or maybe they were just not right in the head. They must' a died on the spot. Their bodies seem to be great shape though if I brought them to the streets, I'd got enough barley to last me to the next full moon."

Despite his glee a soft mewling rang out, a small and chubby kitten rubbed himself into the deceased she-cat's center. The younger, pinker cat spoke up to this, "Dario, their kit is still alive. I do not know why'd they'd bring out of their camp, but he's alive. I guess M- she must have protected him with her body."

"Well, let it be to die by her," the tom hissed back, clawing out one of the deceased tom's teeth as a shocked meow came from behind him, "What are you doing?"

"Taking a token. Now stop your reminiscing, give me some help," Was all the she-cat got in return for her goodwill as something caught to tom's eyes. He padded over to something that showed with a shine of the moonlight. With a scoop of a paw, he held on to what looked like a fang or fox trap or stone. His eyes were failing but he just let it roll, "Weird lookin' thing, won't be any cats looking to give a scrap for some piece of junk."

He went back to large tom's body, his paws reaching to scoop up his torso, with a paw curling around his own. Apparently he was not as dead as he thought, eyes practically staring into his soul. The she-cat walked over as a purr rumbled in the injured tom's throat, "Starclan sent me aid in my time of need in the form of you, I give you my thanks. Do you perhaps know where my mate and kit are?"

"I hate to tell it to ya, but your mate is up with your ancestors now. The kit is fine though," his voice having some shock within it to the fact he was talking to the tom in front of him, hiding what he took in his own pelt. His company had a look of bittersweet joy on her face at seeing the tom well but avoided having any of it showcased to the shaggy tom. The warrior seemed to have a much different disposition though, his facial expression melting into sadness and some horror. His voice shook and his eyes clouded with tears that blended with the storm. It took him a second to recompose himself enough to speak, "Fate truly is most cruel. I'm Gloryjay of Shoreclan. For saving my life, I owe you so much. Please give me your name before my senses fail me."

A few emotions came over the stray's face as he let out a grin with a fair amount of missing teeth, "Dario, great warrior."

"I swear to you, Dario, that my kin will honor this debt we have incurred," Gloryjay's face glistened as he looked to Dario and his accomplice. Unknown to them, however, the trinket Dario had lifted was spiking up in the dead cat's blood.


	2. Chapter 1 -

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A sheltered apprentice works to uphold his personal code, despite not understanding it at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up, I'll be updating each chapter with art after I write them. The prologue is already here! Also please comment if you could tell me if you prefer the smaller chapters or for them to be combined.

A bustling blueish brown tom was hopping around a clearing, playing with a guinea pig near a den that seemed to be much further from the rest. He seemed to burst at the seams with energy as Gloryjay watched him play and hop around. The young tom sprinted up to Gloryjay, purring in a squeaky voice that did not quite match his bulky exterior, "May I go and play with the other apprentices? They aren't too far from camp and I think there may be a mentor with them."

The older tom looked to have some concern but quickly brushed it off without much of extra thought, "If you insist, then try not to get into much trouble now, Sunlightpaw."

Sunlightpaw grinned and rubbed up against his father, before running off into the woods, leaving Gloryjay and the rodent alone. He kept walking to the point he heard some voices distantly, some vague insults and giggles. He decided to keep walking to where he figured out the voice's origin. What he didn't expect though, was the faint noises of some crying. He wasn't sure what apprentice that was, but for sure knew it came from a she-kit of some sort. His felt need to go out of his way to protect her due to his ego swayed his mind to turn up the pace. It was at the point that he recognized the two tom's voices is when he was able to see them. Two brats terrorizing a pretty little girl that couldn't do anything against them, at least that's what he saw. He decided at this moment to hop on out, "Enough you too, do even you know how to treat a lady?"

He felt a sense of justice rising in himself as he came to protect the 'poor maiden' from the bullies. The moral high was palpable. A true gentleman he was acting to be. That didn't, however, help the reactions of the three other cats. The she-cat seemed to just be surprised, still sniffling, but the toms seemed both equally unamused. The lankier one spoke up with a scowl, "Who're you? Some friend's Eveningpaw?" 

"I've never seen her before but I'll fight for her none the less," Sunlightpaw boasted before hopping right into the action, going straight into the skinny tom with his shoulder. It was a blunt hit right into his chest as he began to let up some of his balance in front in exchange to start clawing with semi-sheathed claws. His opponent seemed completely unphased by his attacks, "Who even is this idiot? He's going right into a fight with for someone he doesn't even know!"

His hisses small as he kept going with the onslaughts of small attacks, thought all he got was a shove to his side by the tom's paw to knock him to the ground with a thud. With that, a roar of laughter came across the two apprentices. The stocky one was able to calm down first to say, "All bark, no bite, eh?"

"Look at him, some protector of a poor innocent she-cat you turned out to be!" Was all the other was able to get out through laughs. What had caught their attention, however, was when he whipped blood from his nose with his paw, his shoulderblade moved to show off the star hidden in his tabby markings. First, the smaller one smugly commented, "This piece of flea dirt turned out to be the medicine cat's little accident!"

"Now that I know you're some freak mistake of the code, don't expect for us to easy on ya," The two toms exchanged mischievous glares as they went to just scratch up Sunlight paw while he was down. All that could go through his head was questions about how in the world he got himself into this mess. He just had wanted to go help some other apprentices, but here he was, being clawed at for whatever tuft of fur the toms could see. He had started it, but he couldn't help but grit his teeth and cringe as he saw the she-cat, Eveningpaw supposedly, turning her head away as her tail was bushed up large enough to have been a squirrel's. A simple taunt slowly brought the she-cat's eyes up before turning back once more.

It seemed after a bit more, their fun had run out. The more predominant one spat on him as he lied there with a simple, "Go back to the safety of the medicine den, little special kitty." 

"Let's go clean our claws and head to camp," ushered the other. That seemed to be all it took for them to be fine. Sunlightpaw gradually got himself up from where he was being tormented. Eveningpaw rushed to aid him, squeaking out, "Are you okay?"

"Leave me alone!" 

The tom could not help but hiss out, "I'll be fine. I didn't fight because I wanted you to thank me. I only wished to act as a true warrior. I saw them bullying you so I hopped in the fray. They have no fear over squabbles and will fight for any cat that can't. Even knowing that he can't win he'll do anything for others."

With a pause, he stood up and began to limp back, "One day, I'll be strong enough to win."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this one was a bit more slow and boring, Dio really will take over the show next chapter. In the meantime, I had fun trying to make Jonathan not sound sexist in this context. So I ended up looking up his EOH dialogue with women. Let's just that made everything worse and provide a bunch of yelling and laughs from discord.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank my discord for this existing! I'll update whenever I get a new burst of energy to write the next chapter. I might end up adding art to the chapters if I make any.


End file.
